


Plans Were Made to be Broken

by CassiaKiaya



Series: Six Working Together to Fight Evil [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiaKiaya/pseuds/CassiaKiaya
Summary: A new enemy has implemented a plan which would test the team in a way that could cause their end for good. Set during original MMPR.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver
Series: Six Working Together to Fight Evil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962658
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so bear with me here. This is my first MMPR fan fic and I tried to keep some of it true to the source...other stuff I went all in my head for it. I will appreciate any feedback, kudos, even just reading it makes my anxiety flutter but it's for the best. I'm debating the ending, so I'm not sure how many chapters may come about this lil 'ol thing. 
> 
> P.S. I don't own MMPR, but if I did, Kim would still be with Tommy...screw that stupid piece of crap letter. ;-)

"We'll say it was a really bad car accident," Jason announced as he looked to the others.

"I mean what else can we do? He needs emergency services...a doctor...anything!" Jason pleaded to Zordon.

"We need to stage it correctly. And in correctly, I mean his Jeep," Billy said, matter-of-factly.

The original 4 turned sharply to him at his statement.

"He loves his Jeep," Trini announced.

"Yeah but Billy's right. It has to look genuine or else no one will believe us," Kimberly said.

It was everyone else's turn to stare at Kimberly, as she was staring down at Tommy. His body, bruised, battered, and bloody...limbs to be broken for sure and his face showing a calm that didn't exist minutes earlier when he reappeared on the field.

"I'll get the car ready. Alpha, teleport me out on my command," Jason ordered as he teleported out of the Command Center. 

"Kimberly, you stay with Tommy and we'll go call 911 anonymously and wait at the hospital," Zach said, before putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

"Jason will teleport back and help you take Tommy to the car...he'll be okay, Kim." Trini said as they teleported away, leaving Kim alone with Tommy.

"I hope you can hear me...everything is going to be ok. I know I can't make a promise, but I know you'll be okay," Kimberly said as she held his bloody hand. She almost expected him to turn his head towards her and say "don't worry, I will be ok" but nothing happened. Just silence as they waited.

After finding the keys in the visor above the driver's seat, Jason took a deep breath as he started up Tommy's Jeep. He looked around, noticing a couple of photos taped by the tape deck...one of he and Kimberly and one of all of them at Ernie's. Jason carefully took them off the deck and placed them in his pocket. 

"It's time. I'm sorry, Tommy," Jason said as he drove off to one of the quiet freeways near town.

"We should give Jason a little more time," Billy stated as he looked at his watch. 

"Man, I can't believe we have to do all of this...why couldn't Zordon heal him or use magic or something," Zach said while pacing by the pay phone.

"Zach, you know it doesn't work that way. He can't just fix everything," Trini said.

They turn when they hear Billy pick up the phone receiver and dial 9-1-1.

"Yes, I'd like to report a terrible car accident," he said.

As he was talking, the sound of screeching tires and the crunch of automotive metal rang loudly in the distance. Jason, was hopefully, teleported back to the Command Center before the car struck the tree.

A flash of red entered Kimberly's vision as she stayed at Tommy's side, holding his hand.

"Come on, you have to help me carry him to the car," Jason announced as he bent down towards Tommy and started to lift his back up for leverage.

Kimberly went around the cot and placed her arm around Tommy's back to help lift him up as well. 

"Geez, what have you been eating, Thomas?" Kim joked as they held him up enough to let them teleport out of there together.

When they arrived at the site of the accident, Kimberly gasped as she saw Tommy's Jeep mangled at the base of a thick old tree. She helped carry Tommy's almost lifeless body into the driver's seat with Jason. Once done, they could hear sirens in the distance. 

"We better meet the others near the hospital," Jason said.

Kimberly leaned over and kissed Tommy on his lips before shutting the car door. She thought she heard him groan a little but knew she had to leave.

'You're going to be okay,' she thought as they teleported out.

Outside of Angel Grove Hospital was quiet, except for the sounds of sirens in the distance. The five rangers managed to find an out-of-the-way spot on the hospital's campus and waited. They needed to make this seem as "normal" as possible...whatever that meant.

"By the time he gets here and they contact his parents, we can show up after that," Jason said.

"Oh, I forgot about that. They're going to be so scared," Kimberly said outloud in a way that startled everyone else.

"That's why we can help, just by being there for support," Billy said.

Zack, unceremoniously, kicked a nearby tree. "I hate this! I hate what they did to him. I hate that we were unable to do anything!"

"They kidnapped him and tortured him into an inch of his life, there wasn't more we could have done. Let's just be thankful that we got to him when we did," Jason replied.

"We should go back to Ernie's...it's going to look really weird if we just show up at the hospital. Someone needs to tell us first," Trini suggested.

The others simply nodded their heads in agreement. They've never done something like this before. They've always covered for each other when one was suppose to be at someone's house but instead were out fighting evil. Not one monster or evil in charge had ever been so sinister, so...terrible. 

"Jason, what's our plan? Have you guys ever seen a creature like this before?" Tommy asked.

Jason, always the standout leader in red, stood in the front, watching this brute of a creature standing before them. It was at least 8 feet tall and had arms that would make a body builder shake in their knees.

"First time for everything, right, Jas?" Zack joked.

"I'm only here for one," bellowed the creature.

"You came to our home, you get all of us!" Kimberly yelled.

Seconds later, a bright light flashed in the Rangers' vision. They were down to five and the brute was gone.

Sitting in the Youth Center was usually calming, almost cathartic. Today, was different. The five sat at a table, looking tired and depressed. Ernie tried to cheer them up with smoothies on the house and decided he would not pry.

"I wonder how they'll get the word out?" Billy asked, out of the blue.

They remained quiet as they heard Ernie's business phone ring.

"Yeah, they're all here as always. What? Oh my...yeah...I'll let them know...I'll be thinking of you both...sure...bye," Ernie said and then hung up the phone. He came around the counter and walked over to their table.

"Hey guys, John Oliver, Tommy's Dad, just called. He said that Tommy's been in a bad car accident," Ernie explained.

The group did their best acting they have done since their school plays. Their faces, though, showed the same worry they have been displaying for a while now.

"John said he's in critical but stable condition...gosh, it must have been terrible," Ernie said.

"We should get there a.s.a.p.," Jason announced as they all started to stand up.

"Let me know how he's doing. I'm thinking about him," Ernie said as they ran out of the center.

They teleported to their safe spot on the hospital campus and headed over to the Emergency room.

"I hate hospitals," Billy said.

"Well they hate you too," Zack responded.

"Knock it off, you two," Trini said as they all walked in to the waiting room.

John and Caroline Oliver were waiting in the seats by the vending machines. Kimberly, having interacted more with them, decided to walk up to them first.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Oliver," she said, solemnly. 

John and Caroline looked up at the same time and stood up quickly to hug her each. 

"Kimberly, how are you, sweetie?" Caroline said as she finished her hug.

"I'm okay, how's Tommy? We came as fast as we could," Kimberly replied.

Caroline looked to her husband. From the tears dried to her face, she probably wasn't willing or able to explain.

"He's in emergency surgery right now. They're saying he has at least 3 broken ribs, a broken fibula, and broken wrist. They're checking for any internal bleeding," John explained to the group.

Caroline walked away, pulling a tissue out of her purse.

"She's taking it harder than I am," John said. "I've been in a few nasty accidents myself and she's been through those as well."

"Hopefully, you'll get to see him soon," Kimberly said, trying not to let the tears flow. She felt like she had to remain strong, especially for his mom.

"And as soon as we do, you'll be able to as well. Tommy's very lucky to have such great friends," John announced.

The kids decided to sit down at the other end of the waiting room to give the Olivers some time alone.

Two hours went by like waiting for grass to grow, but not that it mattered to anyone. A doctor came in to talk to John and Caroline for a few minutes and then left.

John walked over to the group, who stood up in respect.

"He's out of surgery, everything went well, however, he's been placed in a medically induced coma until his body heals a little more. We're able to see him, so as soon as we're done, we'll come down and send you all up," he said.

Jason spoke up this time, "Please, take all the time you need. We'll wait as long as we need to."

John shook Jason's hand, then Billy's, and Zack's. He then hugged Trini and Kimberly last. He joined his wife as they made their way to his room.

"Room 309," Jason kept repeating as they walked down the gloomy hallway.

"Here it is," Trini said as they walked up to his room.

They let Kimberly walk in first as they followed behind. His room was like any other hospital room and he looked like any other patient...hooked up to monitors and a breathing tube. Kimberly sat immediately in the one chair next to him, while the others stood around the bed. The sounds of his heartbeat echoed in the room as with other beeps and ticks.

"Oh Tommy..." Kimberly said as she reached for his hand that didn't have a brace on it. The others placed their hand on top of hers.

"Hang in there, man. We're thinking about you," Zack said.

"We're here for you and we wish you to get better fast," Trini said as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah, we will avenge you and make them wish they were never created," Jason responded.

Billy walked over to the monitors, staring at the various waves and blips.

"I know he can hear us, but what if it isn't getting through. What if he never wakes up?" he wondered.

"Billy, we have to stay positive...Tommy would want us to," Kimberly said.

"Listen, how about we give Kim some time with Tommy and we'll head home for some much needed sleep," Jason announced. 

They all agreed, Kim included, and left her to be with him.

"I'm so sorry he did this to you, Tommy," Kimberly said, feeling her eyes water.

She held his hand, looking for any type of reaction or response...nothing.

After a few minutes, Kimberly took a seat out in the hallway, her head in her hands. She heard footsteps approach her and she looked up to see Mr. Oliver sit down beside her.

"I feel awful. I wish there was something I could do," Kim said. 

"You being here for my son is good," he replied.

Silence fell for a bit until John sighed.

"You know, my wife and I were so excited the day we learned that there was a boy in the foster program needing a home. We weren't able to physically have children but realized at our age that we weren't able to have any small children running around or have the energy for a baby. So, his case worker said they have a boy, whose in need of some tough discipline."

Kimberly looked in her empathetic way as he continued.

"It almost scared Caroline and I away. She and I were never ones to be too strict or iron fist, at least in our minds. The case worker told us about his times in juvenile detention and the things he did. We ignored the case worker's advice and we decided to go the love and understanding way. That no matter what, we would show Tommy that we love and respect him. The first few months were trying, to say the least, as he ran away from home almost daily. He'd come back in, expecting us to lock him up or physically discipline him like other fosters had done, but we reacted the same way each time."

Kimberly wondered, "how did you react?"

"We'd tell him that he'll always have our home and our love when he needs it. Less and less he would leave and he'd stick around more to help us out at home. When we suggested we'd move to Angel Grove, that he'd get a fresh start and show everyone the real Tommy Oliver that he really felt like he was our son. Sure, he was nervous as all kids would be, but he knew he would be in a loving home. That's what he really wanted...security."

Kimberly smiled and thought back to the time she found him in the park after he lost his powers. He was keeping himself focused in other ways. In a way, her confession to him was another way to show him the security that he always desired. He could always find the positive in his surrounding negative. 

"You should go home and get some rest. We'll let you know if anything happens, especially if he wakes up," John said.

Kimberly stood up and gave Mr. Oliver a hug. 

As she headed up the driveway to the Hart residence, she saw an envelope on the front porch. Curious, she approached it and had a bad thought as if it would start smoking...but knew that was extreme. She opened the envelope and first saw a note. She recognized the writing as Jason's.

'These were on the tape deck, thought you could take care of these until he's better.'

Inside the envelope were the two pictures that she recognized were always in Tommy's Jeep. 

She couldn't help but cry this time.


	2. When a Plan Takes Shape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who are reading this, have read this, and will read this! Again, I don't own anything but if I did, I would have developed Kat and Tommy's relationship a little more so that Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie didn't have me just pissed when he went "Kim, remember it's me...Tommy." Anyshit, sorry for that. That's called 25+ years of dissatisfaction in a storyline that still haunts to this day. Think it doesn't happen? Well, we'll see when people are still talking about Game of Thrones and how it ended in 25+ years. Geez, these were just suppose to be just nice little notes and I go off on a tangent. Nice, Cassia...nice. 
> 
> Thank you all so far. Enjoy your day!

After school, the Rangers would stop by the hospital in between activities, teaching, etc...Kimberly, however, spent the most time in his room. Her parents knew it was probably too much and not healthy but they let her go.

She would hold his hand and tell him about the stupid thing Bulk and Skull would do that day. She would also tell him how the others are handling all of this. How Jason has Alpha monitoring the other planets to find the brute that did this to him. How Billy is working on a possible weapon that can disable the brute and how Zach simply just wants to "kick the crap out of this asshole."

She lightened up when she talked about Trini.

"Trini has made some special protection necklaces for you. Symbols from her culture that help the wearer find peace and protection. It's really sweet," Kim explained.

She stood up from her usual chair by him and walked to the window. She was admiring the perfect, sunny, Californian sky.

"Hey Beautiful," said a voice she hadn't heard in a few days.

She turned around to see a weary, but awake Tommy, smiling as best as he could.

Kimberly rushed back to the bed and put both of her hands on his face, kissing his lips. Tommy slightly grimaced but held his smile.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy that you're awake! I should tell your parents..." she said as she started to walk around towards the door.

"Stay..." was all Tommy could say.

Kimberly smiled bashfully as she turned back around and sat down near him. He couldn't move much, just turned his head slightly towards her.

"I want you here to myself a little while longer," he announced.

Kim smiled. 

She almost wanted to ask him how he was feeling but she knew the answer from the lack of color in his face and the way his eyes flinched at a sign of pain. She couldn't help but stare at his hand in hers, covered in tubes and medical tape. 

"I'm so sorry, Tommy. When that asshole took you...I didn't know what to do...none of us did...we failed you..."

"Stop. Don't do...this..." Tommy muttered between the pain.

Her tears showed her regret. The only thing he could do was squeeze her hand.

"Please, listen...to me. You all saved me. I could...have not come back," he replied.

The door abruptly opened and his mother came running in, with his father behind her. Kimberly quickly got up and moved away from the bed to give them their space. 

"Tommy, thank God...we were so worried!" Caroline exclaimed as she grabbed her son's hand.

"I'm okay. I'm too stubborn to...leave, you know," he replied.

"The Jeep wasn't so lucky but we can replace it. We can't replace you, Son," John declared.

"My Jeep?" Tommy asked, confused.

Caroline looked at John and, for a moment, Kimberly thought their plan was unfurling.

"The accident did worse to him than I thought. Honey, you crashed the Jeep into a tree...you're lucky to be alive," Caroline explained.

Kimberly breathed a quiet sigh of relief. But she wasn't sure how Tommy was going to react knowing they had to sacrifice his car.

On the Moon, there was celebration. Rita knew working with this assassin was risky, but he assured that his plan would work.

"As I explained, you put your little former brainwashed boy within an inch of his life and he'll quit fighting. The control you had over him is nothing compared with the fear of a painful death," Graven explained to the Empress.

"And you didn't let me witness it. How gentlemanly of you," Rita cackled.

"Empress, I work alone for a reason. Less baggage. But let me tell you, seeing him bleed from his eyes and begging for life...there is nothing more gratifying in my line of work," the brute replied.

"And next is the Red Ranger, dismantle the leader and the rest will fall...I love this plan," Rita cheered and clasped her hands together in excitement.

For once, she felt like Earth will finally be hers.

Jason and the others were able to stop by the hospital about an hour after they received a call from Kimberly, telling them that Tommy woke up.

"It's great to see you awake," Jason exclaimed as he entered the hospital room.

A slight grin appeared on Tommy's face, but he had a hard time keeping it. He was alone, as Kimberly had gone down to the cafeteria to grab some coffee and a small snack. She knew he wasn't able to eat much, so she politely offered to stay there until she was done, even though he said it was fine. 

Zach grabbed Tommy's hand and smiled. "Hey Tommy, it's awesome to see you're blinking."

"We were all so worried," Trini said.

"Yes, Alpha and I were tracking your vitals and we thought administering the sedative would help you from going into shock," Billy explained.

"Thank you...all of you...I mean it," Tommy replied, grimacing all the while.

Jason's regret crept in and he couldn't help but frown. 

"Guys, could I have a moment alone with Tommy?" He asked everyone.

They all agreed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"Jas...I know what...you're going to say..." Tommy started.

"Listen. We failed you. Had we known what we were dealing with, we could have stopped him. I can't even begin to think what happened up there," Jason explained.

Tommy closed his battered eyes. It hurt even to cry, but he couldn't help it.

As Graven turned around to his "work table," Tommy spit more blood from his swollen mouth as he was on all fours. 

"You won't break me," Tommy exclaimed.

"Not now, but you will soon," Graven replied and turned around with a knife in his hand.

Tommy finally felt fear. Fear of never returning as the knife slowly slid down his arm, just enough skin breaking to bleed a solid long line. Graven brought the blade up to Tommy's throat and Tommy's instinct was to raise his head up. He felt the blade burn his neck as it touched...did he heat the blade?

"Why are you doing this? Who is making you do this?" Tommy asked, in between the pain.

"Ask your former boss. She said you'd be a challenge and so far, she's correct. But I have ways to fix that," Graven replies as he walks back to his work table, grabbing a metal bat.

"Stand," he orders his victim.

"You can't make me," Tommy replied in anger.

"Challenge accepted, boy." Graven grinned as he approached.

"You didn't fail me. I was targeted...no matter what...this was to be the outcome," Tommy pushed through his tears as he looked at his friends.

Jason, normally a strong willed teenager, felt like he couldn't be strong anymore.

"We'll find him and he'll pay, I promise you. I...we owe you that," Jason replied, grabbing Tommy's hand.

All Tommy could manage is a nod of his head with his eyes closed. 

The door opened and in walked Kimberly. 

"I'm sorry, I'll go back out," she said.

"It's fine...we're..." Tommy started.

"Done. I've told him what we're going to do for him," Jason replied.

"Good. Because I can't wait to shoot an arrow through his face," Kimberly announced as she sat down next to the hospital bed.

"That's my girl," Tommy joked.

Jason smiled. At least he still had his humor. Jason wasn't sure what he would have left if it had happened to him. 

"Once he's alone, I'll be able to send him to my office," Graven said, as he watched through the telescope of Rita's. 

"I can send the putties down for the others," Rita said.

"No need. I see an opportunity," Graven announced as he turned from the telescope and teleported away.

"You're next, Red Ranger," Rita sang to no one in particular.


	3. Out of the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graven has his eyes set on the color red and continues his plan to destroy from the inside out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this other fic with Tommy going off to college and I realized something...I am having a quarantine midlife crisis. I've been watching the show, that I ran home from school to watch every day, on Netflix. I rewatched the first movie and still have feelings on how great his hair looked. But would I actually want to go back to 1993? Ha ha hahaha, that's a good one. Although, I do miss my jelly shoes. Thank you all for reading!

Graven was very tall and always preferred the shadows to hide in. Angel Grove may be small but they have plenty of large trees and buildings to help him maneuver.

He watched as Jason walked through the park as if going nowhere in particular. The teen's steps were scattered and his eyes kept looking upwards, almost as if he spotted something up in the sky. 

"This is almost too easy," Graven announced as he planned his ambush steps.

Out from the shadow, he grabbed Jason and teleported them both before Jason could struggle away.

Alpha 5 paced around the inside of the Command Center like a race track between computer boards.

"I just don't understand the readings, Zordon," Alpha declared.

"It's the same signature when Tommy was kidnapped," Alpha said, more to himself.

"Who is now missing?" Zordon bellowed from above.

"Jason," was Alpha's solumn reply.

"Call the other Rangers," Zordon said, with a hint of fear in his voice.

It took only moments before the Command Center was filled with the four remaining and able rangers.

"What's going on, Zordon...Alpha?" Billy asked.

"I'm afraid our worst fears have come to light. Jason has been taken by the brute, Graven. Alpha is going to need your help, Billy, to increase our searching capabilities," Zordon declared.

They could only look at each other and grimace.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up," said Kimberly.

"This can't be happening!" Zach yelled out, his voice echoed in the chamber.

"Zordon, what do we do?" Trini cried.

"We're scanning for Jason's signature. It's weak but we're closing in," Zordan sighed, then continued, "I have to warn you, Rangers...we may have to face the same fate to Jason as we had to Tommy. Graven is trying to dismantle us from the inside out."

"So, I can only imagine what is going through your head right now, Ranger," Graven bellowed as he watched Jason catch his breath on the ground.

"How could you...possibly imagine...what I'm thinking?" Jason yelled.

"Oh it's simple. This is what Tommy went through. Although, he was much, much weaker. He broke much faster than I expected him to," Graven said, matter-of-factly.

"You lie!" Jason exclaimed.

"Anyway, it won't take long until you'll reach what I would like to call: "Begging for your death," Graven said and followed with a deep, horrible laugh that rang inside Jason's bleeding ears.

Tommy found himself wide awake at 2am, the tunes of all the various hospital sounds were echoing in his ears. He glanced over at the only window in his room. The night sky was in full view and clear of clouds. Determined and extremly ansty, Tommy dragged himself to the side of the bed closest to the window.

"I gotta try getting up and out of this place. The food sucks," he said outloud.

"You've got that right," a voice said from behind.

Tommy glanced to the sound and smiled.

"What are you doing here so late? You're missing your beauty sleep, although you don't need it...you're beautiful already," he said.

"Graven has Jason," Kimberly said quietly.

Tommy's smile quickly died and he flinched at the announcement.

He found himself feeling out of his body and instinctly tried to get out of the bed.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Kimberly said as she ran around to the bed to catch Tommy from falling off.

"I have to go...I can't stay here knowing Jason is going to go through what..." Tommy started, but stopped.

Kimberly helped him at least sit up on the side of the bed, with his legs hanging off the side. She watched him as he stared off at the window, completely still as if in shock. She was pretty sure he was also holding his breath.

"Tommy, come back to me...I need you to focus back to me...Tommy!" she said as she carefully shook his shoulders.

She then watched as a single tear slowly fell down his cheek as he continued to stare off. She placed her arms around him and held him as tight as she could.

After what felt like a minute, Tommy shook his head and noticed Kimberly was holding him.

"I have to get out of here. I have to help you guys find Jason, before Graven has broken him, like he did to me," Tommy declared.

He gently pushed Kimberly's arms away and tried putting his legs down until his feet touched the floor.

"Tommy, let me help you," Kimberly said as she reached her arm around Tommy's torso to boost him up.

The cast on his leg was certainly going to make this difficult, but he didn't care. He was done with hospitals, done with being stuck, done with everyone feeling sorry for him. His feet held his weight, with Kimberly's help, and he hobbled over to the window.

"Graven did break me. I begged for him to kill me...to...end the pain," Tommy said, and did not look Kimberly's way for her reaction.

"But then it hit me. I knew what I would miss. My parents, my friends...you," he said. "I would miss the chance to make a difference in this world and help people. I've always thought about what I'd do beyond being a Ranger. I could be anything...I've even thought I could be a teacher...as much as I struggle in school," he continued.

Kimberly smiled. For all that he has gone through, he never lets his hope dim.

"We can't let this happen to Jason. We need to find him and whatever I can remember may help us find him faster. I need to try, Kim," he said.

Kimberly nodded in agreement before making sure he could stand on his own for a few moments while she grabbed his belongings.

"First things, first, Mister..." Kimberly said as she reached into his hospital belongings bag.

"What's that?" he asked, confused.

"As much as I don't mind seeing that cute butt peak out in a hospital gown, I think the others may be a bit uncomfortable," she said as she handed him his clothes.

Tommy blushed as he grabbed his green button up shirt, dark green Umbra athletic shorts, undershirt, and boxer briefs. 

"Right, good call," he replied and laughed.

"I can leave if you want me to," she said.

"Actually, this is embarassing, but I could use your help," Tommy declared.

Kimberly smiled.

"With pleasure."

Zach knew that pacing around the Command Center was his only form of action as his ability with computers were very limited. He could only watch as Billy and Alpha continued working on the search, while Trini helped to fetch various tools and maps at Billy's request.

A flash of pink and green light suddenly appeared in the Command Center.

"Honey, we're home," Tommy announced, but rather strained.

Zach turned and looked in complete surprise at the couple before him.

"He wouldn't listen," Kimberly stated.

"I couldn't just lie there knowing that I can be here, helping," he said as the others walked towards him.

Zach and Billy each shook Tommy's hand as Trini came in for a careful hug.

"Here, let me grab a chair," Trini said and ran over to the adjacent storage room.

"Thanks," Tommy replied.

"Tommy, your presence here is already uplifting and hopeful in bringing Jason back," Zordon said.

Trini placed the chair near Tommy and helped Kimberly with helping him sit down.

"We're making somewhat of headway in finding him. We have it narrowed down to a few billion light years," Billy said as he went back to the computer he was working on.

"I may be able to help narrow that down even further," Tommy started, then continued, "Zordon, he kept saying his office was in heart and soul of the universe. He would keep reminding Goldar when he would communicate to him, asking him where his 'office' was. That's all that I could understand between it all," he finished.

Zordon stayed quiet for a moment and everyone stayed on bated breath, hoping he would know.

"Yes, Tommy. I know exactly where that is. He's in a nebulae in the Perseus Arm," Zordon announced.

Billy excitedly reprogramed the search parameters and the computer was responding in kind.

"You're right, Zordon! The computer has picked up 100% of Jason's signature," Billy replied.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go," Zack asked. 

"Rangers, this is an adversary who has the means to kill first and ask questions later. Please do not under-estimate his skills. We have to assume he will know you're coming," Zordon declared.

"Zordon's right. He's strong and very smart...but he's slow due to his size. Use that to your advantage," Tommy added.

The four Rangers morphed into their respective suits and took off their helmets to give their goodbyes, hopefully not for the last time.

Kimberly hugged Tommy and he suddenly thought of an idea.

"Hey Zack, use the Dragon Dagger and my Dragon Shield," he said as he reached for his coin.

"You serious?" Zack asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, every bit helps. Just bring the dagger back in one piece...oh and give it a thorough wash too. The last time I trusted you guys with something of mine...you crashed the shit out of it," Tommy joked.

Zack laughed as Tommy held his coin and focused his thoughts of transferring the shield onto Zack and the dagger appeared before them.

The four, ready as they ever will be, stood in front, awaiting Alpha's teleporting.

"Good luck, Rangers and may the power protect you," Zordon said.

"Bring Jason back, no matter what happens," Tommy said.

The colors of blue, black, pink, and yellow flashed through the Command Center and disappeared as quickly as it came.

"You can do this," Tommy said, to no one.


	4. Step Into My Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rangers need a plan of their own to bring back Jason and stop Graven, once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is okay out there. So to age me a bit, I've been at home with my 11 year old son. The remote learning was a struggle, but it helped him focus on something other than Minecraft or Fortnite for at least a few hours a day. Yes, being stuck at home is trying but I am thankful for all the time I get to spend with him. 
> 
> Home life has also brought back my need to write out all of the thoughts, feelings, and ideas swimming around in my head. I did that A LOT in high school and college as I really didn't like being there and needed a way to channel my ADHD. I have notebooks, journals, saved Word documents, etc...even if the idea didn't amount to much, I still wrote it down. 
> 
> I don't even know what point I'm trying to make, if any at all. I guess continue doing what helps to get through all of this. Even if it doesn't get finished, it still helps.

Jason never felt his heart beat so oddly before, even when working out, playing football, or fighting the usual horde of putties. At times, it felt like it wanted to give out and just stop beating, other times it felt like it has never beat so fast in it's life. 

He laid in the center of the hard, rocky floor of the "office" as Graven called it, trying to catch his breath after the third time of Graven using the Shinai against his back. His back felt warm and wet. He knew the skin had broken at this point and was bleeding out.

"So, are we there yet, Jason?" Graven asked, as he looked over his selection of "tools."

"Never...you'll...never win," Jason replied.

Graven laughed as he reached for a whip.

"I already have. I'm just waiting for your resignation," he replied.

A sudden flash of colorful light blinded Jason but that blindness brought hope.

"You're finished, Graven! Give us Jason and we may spare your life!" Zack announced, the gold Dragon Shield on his shoulders gleamed in the low light.

"No, I don't think that's part of the deal, Zack. He deserves to pay for what he's done to Tommy and Jason," Kimberly replied and puts herself in a fighting stance.

"Your time of trying to destroy us is over," Trini remarked.

Billy pulled out his blaster and aimed it at Graven, which surprised everyone.

"Jason goes home now before we do anything around here," he announced.

Given the brash way the order was given, Graven waved his hands over as if to symbolized that Jason was all theirs.

"I'll take him back, call me if you need me again," Trini suggested.

"Get him home safe," Zack ordered and positioned himself into a fighting stance, with the Dragon Dagger firmly in his grip.

"If you think this is the end, then there is your first mistake," Graven said as he watched his prisoner teleport out in a flash of red and yellow.

"Oh it's the end, alright. Yours, not ours and that's 'your' first mistake," Kimberly declared.

She did what she promised she would do...aimed an arrow right between Graven's eyes.

A split second thought of victory but the next second brought surprise as he caught the arrow before it hit his face.

"Pink Ranger, did you not think that I studied your skills before you rudely entered my office this early?" Graven asked as he broke the arrow in half.

Zack rushed forward before Kimberly could respond, gripping the Dragon Dagger in a way that he could drive it into his chest. This was also met with resisitance as Graven deflected his arm and sent Zack flying to the side.

Billy armed himself with his Power Lance, splitting it apart in two, and rushed towards Graven. It didn't take long for Graven to maneuver himself enough to deflect Billy's attacks and send Billy flying away as well.

The three rangers gathered together to assess their next methods of attack. Zack spoke up first.

"Ok, so you know all of our moves. Good for you, you deserve a cookie."

"All I want is your destruction. Lives are much better than cookies," Graven replied.

Billy was looking at Graven like you would admire a piece of fine art in a museum. He was looking for weakness.

Kimberly looked over at Billy, then at Zack. She nudged Zack's shoulder and nodded her head over towards Billy. Zack understood right away.

"Let's help him out," Zack said and charged towards Graven with Kimberly close behind him.

They faught this time without weapons, just their karate and combat skills. It would buy Billy enough time to figure some way to defeat Graven, at least they hoped.

"Trini, excellent job getting Jason back," Alpha 5 said with excitement.

A makeshift cot was brought in by Alpha before Jason was sent through space and was ready for him to rest on while the others faught bravely for his and Tommy's honor.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Tommy asked.

"Sure," Trini started and grabbed some small towels, "start cleaning these wounds while I work on the other leg," she said as she handed those to Tommy.

Tommy gladly hobbled over towards the cot and tried to balance himself as he started wrapping up Jason's bruised and torn up leg.

Tommy avoided looking closely at his own wounds the entire time he was at the hospital. This was driving the reality back into his brain while looking down at Jason's wounds. He blinked a few times before letting the darkness take over.

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy...I am so surprised you are lasting this long," Graven whispered into Tommy's ear as he laid on the ground.

"I bet you anything Jason cracks before you do," he further added.

The whip in Graven's hand had a red sheen on it towards the end that glistened even in the dimly lit "office." Tommy could no longer feel the blood running down his back. The pain was surely numbing all of the skin around the open gashes.

Graven laid the whip down near Tommy, knowing he would not have the energy to grab it, let alone try to use it. The blood started to drip off it onto the ground and pool around it, right where Tommy could watch it.

"This is about the time where my victim starts to imagine the outcomes. Either continue to live and endure the point of being almost completely lifeless or they tell me three simple words, 'Let me die.'"

Tommy was slippin in and out of consciousness but he heard every word that Graven uttered from his lips.

"Please..." Tommy started before he slipped out of consciousness.

"Please what?" Graven asked, though he realized it might be a while until he received his answer.

Graven was a patient brute.

Trini and Alpha managed to place a pillow under Tommy's head while he was blacked out.

"Thanks, Alpha. Is the scanner showing anything wrong?" Trini asked, while she got up to continue cleaning Jason's wounds.

"Negative on any particular condition. Looks like he just fainted," Alpha 5 responded.

"Keep an eye on him. I've got to get these wounds to stop bleeding," Trini replied and worked on the wounds.

Billy studied each and every move the brute was executing. 

'It's very calculating, but Tommy's right as he is very slow and has a hard time with the follow up attack unless he's had time to think it through,' Billy thought.

"Gee, it sure looks like a tornado is sweeping through here!" Billy announced rather loudly to the fighting group.

Zack and Kimberly looked at each other and smiled in agreement.

'Thanks for the tip, Billy," Kimberly thought as she adjusted her attack.

'Good idea...attack furiously and leave no room for adjustments,' Zack said to himself and moved slightly over for Billy to join the battle.

Between the three rangers, the onslaught of kicks, punches, and jumps began to overwhelm Graven. They could see a glimmer of something they thought they would never see in him...fear.

With one quick move, Kimberly distracted Graven enough for Zack to deal the final blow. As the Dragon Dagger furthered in Graven's chest, his eyes flooded with the look of dispair.

The three backed away when Zack had the unappealing task of pulling the Dragon Dagger back out of Graven's chest.

"You're going to do what my friends will never experience...dying alone," Kimberly said as the walked enough to prepare to teleport out.

Graven never uttered another word as he laid dying. His eyes followed the blue, black, and pink light as it left his "office." A final breath escaped his lips.

The Command Center was full again as the three rangers returned with the victory in their belts.

"Rangers, I take it that your mission is complete?" Zordon asked.

"Affirmative," Billy said.

"All thanks to his quick thinking and intuition," Zack declared.

Kimberly nodded in agreement but turned towards Tommy when she heard him groaning as he was coming to.

"Hey are you ok?" she asked.

Tommy blinked a few times and tried to adjust his eyesight as he looked up towards her voice.

"You guys did, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yep, but I regret to imform you that I did not bring back your equipment as promised," Zack said as he held up the bloody Dragon Dagger.

"In this case, I think it looks better that way," Tommy joked.

"There's my boy," Kimberly quipped in a mocking way.

The three demorphed and found a spot to sit on the floor.

"Looks like we'll need to borrow Jason's truck," Zack noted.

"I'll call 911 this time," Trini stated.

"And I'll bring him to the wreckage," Billy said.

"You, Mister, are going back to the hospital and I'm taking you there," Kimberly stated as she pointed her finger towards Tommy.

"Yes, Mom," Tommy joked.

The plan was in place, again as the Rangers all went their own ways.

"Tommy, I want you to promise me something when you get out of here," Kimberly said while she was helping Tommy get back into his hospital gown.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I want you to talk to me about what happened. I know you won't be able to speak to a therapist or your parents about this. I don't want you to bottle this inside and keep it to yourself...it won't help you, it'll only hurt you more," she answered.

Tommy grabbed her hand and kissed it a couple of times before reaching over to kiss her on the lips.

"I promise," he said.

She helped Tommy into bed and from the sound of everything, it appears as though no one checked on him since he disappeared. She glanced over at the clock and it read 7:15am.

"Good grief, I have to get ready for school," Kimberly said, then sighed.

"Just another exciting day in Angel Grove," Tommy remarked.

As she walked to the closed door of the room, it slowly started to open before she could reach it. Kimberly let out a small shriek as the door fully opened and Caroline Oliver was coming in.

"Kimberly! I didn't expect you here so early!" Caroline said in surprise.

"Oh...I...uh...I was heading in to school early and wanted to see how Tommy was doing since I had some time," Kimberly replied.

Caroline smiled and gave Kimberly a hug.

"Are you running there because you're sweaty. You should probably freshen up before you get there. Us girls have to look their best," Caroline quipped.

They both laughed as Kimberly said "thanks" and "goodbye" before walking out of the room.

"You're a very lucky guy, Thomas," Caroline said as she walked into the room.

"Mom, it's Tommy. You know it's only Thomas when I'm in trouble," he joked.

"If you do anything to ruin what you have going on, you will be in trouble," Caroline replied.

The sounds of sirens rang off in the distance and they were coming closer to the hospital.

"That doesn't sound good," Caroline said, as she held her son's hand while sitting near the bed.

"Yeah, it doesn't," Tommy replied, knowing deep down that Jason would be there soon.


	5. This Wasn't in our School Planner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rangers are coping with the wrath of Graven in the ways they only know how. What will the future hold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started something really nerdy in my Island on Animal Crossings: New Horizons. My house is turning into the original Power Rangers house, with each room being a specific Ranger's room. The main room as you first walk in, (for those familiar lol) is Jason's red room. The left room is Kim's pink room. Tommy's green room is straight ahead and Trini's yellow room is to the right. Zack black room + dance area is upstairs and Billy's blue room + lab is in the basement. 
> 
> It's going to take me forever to curate the pieces because they only introduce so many unique items per day/week...but, it's keeping the game challenging as it can sometimes be monotonous.

The three Rangers decided they would head off to school to meet up with Kimberly because as before, they should be told of what happened to Jason.

Zack and Trini shared first period Biology together as Kimberly and Billy shared first period History. As they took out their books from their bookbags, the school's PA system chimed in. "William Cranston, Kimberly Hart, Trini Kwan, and Zachary Taylor to the Main Office please, thank you."

The four looked their best to be curious as they put their things back in their respective bookbags and excused themselves from their classrooms.

"You'd think we're on a television show or something...with all this acting we've had to do," Kimberly joked as they approached the Main Office door.

"Here we go," Billy sighed.

"Jason's parents called the school to let you all know of his situation," the school secretary started.

"Situation?" Zack asked, as best as he could.

The secretary explained about Jason's accident in the early morning and gave the kids the option to leave school to go see him. They, of course, said yes.

As they approached the waiting room, a feeling of deja vu hit them.

"This is just too bizarre," Trini announced. "I feel like we're in the Twilight Zone."

Instead of Jason's parents waiting in the waiting room, they were already in Jason's assigned hospital room. They asked the reception desk where he was.

"Room 309," the nurse said.

"Seriously? That's Tommy's room!" Kim exclaimed. 

They went upstairs, still in disbelief that the two are sharing the same room.

"You couldn't make this stuff up," Zack joked.

Trini got to the closed door first and quietly knocked. She heard a faint, "come in" and motioned for the others that they can go in. 

Jason's parents were standing by their son's hospital bed. Tommy waved as he knew this wasn't the time to speak up. 

"We're so sorry to make you skip school but Jason insisted on you being here," Mr. Scott announced.

"It's okay. This is way more important right now," Trini said.

Mr. and Mrs. Scott decided to leave the room and let the kids have some private time.

Kimberly walked over to Tommy first and gave him a hug.

"Glad this is all over," Tommy said.

"Yeah, thanks to Billy's great mind. He helped figure out Graven's weakness to exploit," Zack replied.

"Has he been awake at all?" Trini asked, while she held Jason's hand.

"For a few minutes here and there. He insisted on you guys being here, practically threatened his Dad," Tommy replied.

Jason stirred at all of the noise going on in the room and slowly opened his eyes.

"Jase...glad you're here safe," Zack said as he carefully slapped his hand.

"It's all over. Graven is dead," Trini said.

Jason smiled. "Damn...wished I...could have seen...it."

"Hey, roommate...keep it down over there," Tommy joked and Kim slapped his arm.

"Lucky me, I get stuck...with this clown," Jason replied.

"You two better get along or else you'll never see the Dragon Shield and Dragon Dagger again, Tommy," Zack said.

Tommy frowned as the others laughed.

"It's a good look on me. You know what? I think I'm just going to keep it for myself," Zack joked.

Tommy tried getting out of bed really fast but knew it was of no use, that and Kim was holding him back anyway.

The familiar communicator tone went off among the symphony of hospital dings and beeps.

"Rangers, congratulations on your very important and difficult battle with Graven. His destruction, although not always the just way, was necessary for the universal balance of good and evil," Zordon declared.

The Rangers all looked at each with a muted sense of pride. They did what had to be done but realized the moral implications of what occurred. 

"Jason and Tommy..." Zordon bellowed.

"Yes, Zordon," they replied in unison.

"It is very important that you both take the needed time to heal both mentally and physically. Your friends will help you when you need an ear to talk to. Do not keep this inside as it will do more damage than you've physically received," Zordon replied.

"And get better soon...is that what you humans say?" Alpha 5 chimed in the background.

"We will, Alpha," Jason said and smiled.

Kimberly walked over to Jason and carefully gave him a hug.

"Thank you guys...for finding me when...you did and defeating...that asshole," Jason said.

The rest of the week went relatively quiet. Zordon and Alpha scanned space as found it to be realitively quiet. After Graven was defeated by the Power Rangers...who's willing to step up this soon?

Billy, Trini, Zack, and Kim spent their days between school, after school activities, and visiting the hospital. Tommy and Jason made it a point for them to go home early, especially since they weren't going anywhere for a while.

Tommy and Kimberly walked outside of the hospital, with Kimberly helping Tommy every few steps as he would occassionally lose his balance or step.

"Kim, I can't thank you enough for this," Tommy said, as they found a bench to sit at.

"Tommy, you never have to thank me. I will always help you," Kim replied.

"I know. I just feel better saying it outloud," Tommy replied.

He slowly got off the bench and walked over to a rose bush. He carefully plucked a single stem rose and walked slowly back to the bench.

Kim couldn't help but tear up.

"Always a gentleman," she said as he handed it to her and sat back down on the bench.

"When I finally get out of here, I'm going to take you on a date that won't get interrupted or ruined," Tommy declared.

"You know you can never promise that. There will always be some threat out there that makes it difficult," she replied, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I know, but all we can do is try, right?" Tommy said as he wrapped his arm around her.

Trini spent most of her time at Billy's lab, working on an protection amulet, this time for Jason. She was going to give them to Jason and Tommy today after she was finished.

"Those are really nice, Trini," Billy announced as he walked into the lab.

"Thanks, Billy. I really should be making them for all of us," she stated.

"It wouldn't hurt," Billy quipped but realized his blunder.

Trini looked over at Billy, who was looking very guilty, but she simply laughed. 

"It's okay, Billy. I know what you meant," Trini replied.

"At least someone around here does," Billy joked.

Zack knew the walk to Jason and Tommy's room by heart but still counted the doors until he reached the correct one.

The door was open and he could hear the television on in the background when he walked in.

Only one bed was occupied.

"Hey Jase, what are we watching today?" Zack said as he approached Jason's side.

"Some talk show. I don't know, I'm not really paying attention," Jason replied.

"Where's Tommy?" Zack asked.

"Kimberly forced him on a walk outside. I'm just glad she didn't ask me to join," Jason answered.

"The perks of being attached, I guess," Zack joked.

"Honestly, how are you doing and you know I don't mean physically," Zack asked.

Jason sighed and thought carefully before answering.

"I'm here, but I don't feel like I'm here. I feel like I'm still in his 'office,' as if I'm dreaming this right now and will wake up in his nightmare still."

"That's gotta be tough, man. I don't know how that feels," Zack replied.

"Yeah, it's horrible. I heard Tommy talking, or should I say, yelling, in his sleep. I'm sure I'm doing the same. I can't believe someone can get into your head like that. The pain goes away but not the fear," Jason replied.

Zack, for once, didn't know what to say. He did what he thought he could, though, and just be there for Jason.

Shadows appeared in the doorway as Zack looked towards the door. Tommy walked slowly in with Kimberly close behind him. Zack walked over and greeted Tommy with a hand slap.

"I see she's got you walking?" Zack asked Tommy.

"Yeah, I couldn't say no...well, I could but I don't want to see what happens," Tommy joked, as he carefully got back into his hospital bed.

"Ha ha, very funny, Tommy," Kimberly replied. "I'll be making Jason go on one in a couple of days as soon as the doctor says it's ok."

Jason looked at Zack, and they both laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"We thought Jason was safe from girlfriend mothering," Zack replied.

Kimberly looked at Zack and Jason, who were both smiling. She then looked at Tommy, who was smiling until he noticed her glaring at him.

"You're lucky I'm not telling your mothers how you boys are acting...then we'll see who's 'mothering,' she replied.

"We're just playing, Kim, trying to keep the mood light," Zack joked.

"Is there room for two more in this party room?" Trini asked as she walked into the room, with Billy behind her. 

"Always," Jason answered.

Trini walked up to Tommy and handed him a small velvet drawstring bag. She then walked over to Jason's bed and handed Jason his own bag. She stood there as she waited for the boys to open their bags.

"Wow, Trini, this is beautiful," Tommy said as he held up his protection amulet.

"Thanks, Trini. This is great," Jason said as he held up his as well.

"I couldn't help myself, guys...I made one for each of us," she replied as she reached into her pocket and pulled out four more small bags. She proceeded to hand out one to Billy, Kim, Zack, and then held onto one for herself. Each amulet shone brightly in each Ranger's particular color. She watched as everyone put on their amulets.

The sound of their communicators came suddenly through the quiet air.

"We're here, Zordon," Trini announced when she pressed her communicator.

"Alpha just detected a protective aura shield around you, Rangers," Zordon announced.

"Yes, Zordon, that's because of me. I made us all protective amulets," she replied.

"Good work, Trini. You've always thought of the team's protection first before yours," Zordon said.

"Thank you, Zordon," she said.

"How's it looking out there, Zordon?" Jason asked.

The Rangers glanced over at Jason. Always looking out for the next attack.

"Everything is relatively quiet. Alpha has been scanning the moon and there is very little activity," Zordon simply replied.

"Good," Tommy started. "We showed them what happens when they try to break us apart."

"This event has spoken beyond the galaxy, which will help us but will only make our enemies stronger. We can only prepare for what is coming," Zordon said, sternly.

"We'll be ready," Jason announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the 5 of 5 in the chapter numbers because I feel as if this episodic story is done. However...I'm not done with them in this particular timeline. I've started a new sequel/continuation story called "The Light at the Beginning of the Tunnel." :-D
> 
> Thank you all again for the read, the love, and...the read. lol


End file.
